The present invention relates broadly to a canopy apparatus for use in combination with a conventional child's crib and, more particularly, the present invention is directed to a removable crib canopy which is adapted to be mounted on and releasably secured to a conventional child's crib without requiry of any special hardware having to be permanently affixed to the crib.
It will be appreciated that the present invention offers a relatively simple and inexpensive canopy which may be easily mounted on and secured to such cribs in order to prevent the child from climbing out of the crib and risking injury from a possible fall. Similarly, when the canopy of the present invention is so secured and placed in a closed position, it will insure that the child in the crib is protected from entry by, for example, household pets. Further, in certain instances when the cover of the canopy is so adapted, the canopy, when placed in a closed or partially closed position, may be used as a sun or wind shield. It is additionally contemplated that the canopy apparatus of the present invention may be readily opened and closed and, when in a closed position, be retained in such a position and, when necessary or desired, the canopy may be so locked in this closed position.
Numerous attempts have been made in the past to provide such a canopy apparatus and, in particular, one which could be releasably mounted on the crib and yet still be easily opened and closed. Such attempts include, for example, canopys or netting which were merely fitted over the crib such as, for example, the canopy described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,145,396. Additionally, zipper-like attachments were tried as in U.S. Pat. No.2,586,247 and pin mounted canopys were used as in U.S. Pat. No. 1,878,958. Further, hinged canopy tops, which were permanently affixed to the side walls of the crib, were described in detail in U.S. Pat. No. 1,742,011 and 1,418,541.
Each of these prior art attempts all fail, in one way or another, to accomplish the objectives of the present invention.
Against the foregoing background, it is a primary objective of the present invention to provide a crib canopy which may be readily mounted on and releasably secured to a conventional child's crib.
It is another object of this invention to provide a crib canopy which can be mounted on and releasably secured to a conventional child's crib yet be easily opened and closed.
It is still another object of this invention to provide a crib canopy which may be mounted on and releasably secured to a conventional child's crib without having to be permanently affixed thereto.